The New Charas!
by SilverNorthStar
Summary: Hinamori Amu is living her life to the fullest, and founds out that four new eggs appeared, and it's all hers!
1. Chapter 1

**SHUGO CHARA!  
NEW CHARAS**

**Luna : Konichiwa!**

**Amu : Luna-chan!**

**Luna : Amu-chan!**

**Rima : Uh.. mind if I butt in?**

**Luna : No, not at all!**

**Director : Heeey, Luna-chan! Hurry up! The curtain's opening!**

**Luna : Right away, director! Uh... anyway, read and review!~**

**SHUGO~CHARA**

Hinamori Amu walked to her new class.  
It was a new semester. She's on the seventh grade now.  
Her pink hair seem to have gotten a little longer, it's now just below her chest. But she didn't change at all. Still the same old 'Cool and Spicy' Hinamori Amu.

Apparently, almost everyone from Amu's old class was in her new class.  
She didn't change schools to be with everyone (all of the guardians are not changing schools)  
Amu is on the same class as Tadase and Rima.  
"Sweet! We're in the same class!" Amu grinned at Rima.  
Rima smiled a bit. "Yep, we are."

"Good morning, Amu-chan!" a very familiar voice greets Amu from behind her.

"T-Tadase-chan! Good morning!" Amu beamed.  
Her bag wiggled. "Oh, that's right... I need to talk to you guys on break time."  
"Sure, Amu. What's wrong anyways?"  
"I got four new eggs."  
"What?! Are you kidding?!" Rima shouted, making the students stare at her.  
"Nope. I have it safe and sound inside my bag." Amu said, opening her bag a little, showing four new eggs.

"Good morning, everyone!" the teacher, which is surprisingly Nikaidou, beamed.

_Skipping the boring Maths and Physics lessons..._

"It's break time! Okay everyone can leave now!"

Amu, Tadase and Rima walked to the empty school yard.

Amu opened her bag.

There was four eggs laying there.

One is white in colour with a small angel's wings on it and an 'A' imprinted on it.  
The second is black in colour with a small devil's wings on it and a 'D' imprinted on it.  
The third was light pink mixtured with light purple. It has a small tiara engraving (uh, it can work right?)  
The fourth was baby-blue in colour with a small moon and star on it.

"AMUUUUUU!" a childish voice sprang out and Yaya hugged Amu tightly.  
Her bag was about to fall.

"NO! MY EGGS!"

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Luna: Uh-Oh! The eggs will fall and break!**

**Amu: NOOOOO!**

**Luna : Uhhh... anyways, reviews please!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shugo Chara!  
The New Charas!**

Luna: It's me again!

Rima: No not you again

Amu : Aww don't be so mean Rima-chan!

Rima: *rolls eyes* I don't care.

Luna: *cries* I won't publish this then!

Rima: WHAT!? NO NO NO! I DON'T MEAN TO BE MEAN! I'M SO SORRY!

Luna: Just Kidding :3

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Luna: Anyways, do the disclaimer, Ikuto-chan!

Ikuto: Why me? I don't even appear on chap. 1.

Luna: Just do it you baka!

Ikuto: Fine. Luna-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

Luna: That's right! But I do own the new three charas!

Ikuto: *sighs* whatever.

Luna: thank you for the people who followed this story! But please also review! :3

**SHUGO CHARA! THE NEW CHARAS!  
Chapter Two – The Birth of the Fifth Chara!**

**J**ust then, a light englufed her bag and her bag floated in the air.  
"W-What...?"

The first egg cracked open.

A cute beautiful chara came out of it.

She had a bottom-length light pink hair and she wore a white sleeveless knee-length lolita-styled dress (image in my profile) with white ballet shoes (like Utau's when she's in her Seraphic Charm) and two feather angel wings.

"Hello, Amu-chan. I am your fifth Guardian Chara, Kari. I represent all of your good deeds since you were born."

"Amazing!" Ran beamed and flew to her. "Your dress is so cute!" Miki complimented. "I like your hair!" Su smiled. "Hello, Kari-chan." Dia smiled.

Kari felt happy at the attention she's getting.

"Hello! You four are also Amu-chan's Guardian Charas, right?"  
"Yep. We are! I look forward to be friends with you!" Su said in her usual friendly tone.

"Hello, Kari-chan." The Guardians said altogether.  
They were busy talking to Kari until..

"X-Eggs!" Miki yelled.

**School's storage**

"There it is!" Rima shouted.

An X-Egg appeared and almost hit Tadase on his head.

"Amu! Watch out!"

"Amu-chan! Try it with me!" Kari shouted.

Amu nod.

"Okay! My own heart : Unlock!"

A bright white light surrounded Amu and Kari.

When it fades, Amu was seen wearing exactly the same clothes as Kari's.

"Character Transformation : Amulet Light!"

The other guardians was about to transform.

"No, guys! I can handle this alone!" Amu said, "Light Wand!"  
A silver wand appeared.  
"Light Aura!" (uh, is it weird? :3) The X-Egg was trapped inside a bright light.  
"Negative Heart : Lock On! Open Heart!" white hearts appeared and the X-Egg returned to normal.  
It flew away to its owner and Amu undid her transform. "Whew, it was exciting!" Amu said and high-fived with Kari. The other guardians ran to her and gave her a group hug. "Yay! That is way cool!" Yaya beamed babyishly.  
"You look awesome, Amu-chan!" Ran gave her two thumbs up.

That evening, the guardians ate ice-cream together to celebrate Kari and Amu's new transformation.

**Luna: He~llo! Is it short?**

**Ran: this is WAY too short! Why won't you post longer chapters?!**

**Luna: Well you see.. I have tons of Math homeworks.. and...-**

**Ran: I don't wanna know! Just write already!**

**Luna: *cries***

**Ikuto: what a crybaby.**

**Utau: stop it it's mean!**

**Nagi: LOL.**

**Amu: Ummm...**

**Luna: Anyways, reviews please! If you review I will post a new chapter today! :3**

**All charas: You heard it! Comment, folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shugo Chara!  
The New Charas!**

Luna: Hello again!

Yaya: Yaay you updated!

Luna: Yep! I got motivated by all the favorites and follows. Oh, that's right.. I wanted to thank Heart-Shaped Quill-chan for reviewing! I'm happy if you liked Amu's transformation!

Amu: Thank you everyone!

Everyone: Thank you!

Luna: I do NOT own Shugo Chara... This is stupid! Who wouldn't know that I don't own SC? Disclaimers are stupid.

**The New Charas!  
Chapter Three – The Sixth Chara : Chaos!? ~ part one**

**A**mu yawned.

"What a boring day.. No X-Eggs, nothing to do, completely boring!"

Rima sighed next to her. "I know, right? It's so so so so boring!" "Then, why don't we go somewhere?" Tadase gave an idea. "Where?" Everyone asked. Tadase sweatdropped. "U-Umm.. I don't know... Mall, maybe?" Everyone groaned. Tadase sweatdropped again and laughed awkwardly. "Maybe we can go pick ice-creams?" "No, Yaya." "I know! Maybe we can go shopping!" "In your dreams, Rima." "Or go to the park?" "Not in the mood, Kukai." "Buy some CD's?" "Nothing's good, Amu." "Dance?" Everyone glared at Nagihiko. "Uhhmm.. maybe it's not a good idea!" Nagi said and laughed nervously. "Then WHERE will we GO?!" Amu sigh deeply.

"This is a good time to go to an adventure! With me leading, of course." Kiseki stated to everyone, and everyone glared at the chara. "Let's go to the salon!" Ran squealed. Everyone glared at her now.

"I KNOW!" Amu yelled. "What?" "Let's... pull a prank."

"Why do I even agree on doing this with you?" Rima asked furiously. She was now wearing a clown baggy suit with a stupid clown hat. "Okay. Your name is now Mrs. Clown! Once the kids go to you, you act like a clown and give balloons to them. But then," Amu grabbed a pin, ", oh, yes, stab the balloon." She smirked at the end. Rima rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

**Well...**

"Good morning, angels! Want balloons?" Rima – or Mrs. Clown, asked with her faked oh-so-kind tone. The kids smiled widely and grabbed one balloons each, then when they're busy adoring it, Mrs. Clown secretly take the pin out of her hat, and stabbed the balloons. The children cried hardly and Rima smirked as she went back to her friends, who was now laughing hard, well, except for Kari..

"That is evil!" Kari snapped at Amu, the mastermind. Amu just continue to laugh even louder.  
"Okay okay but it's so – hahahahaha!- funny!" Kari frowned deeply. "That's so evil, Amu-chan!" Amu wiped her tears. "Okay okay I'm sorry I won't do it again." She promised.

Then, the sixth egg cracked, and cracked, and finally a Guardian Chara came out.

She wore a long black glamorous dress with a pink gem on the waist area and she had jet black hair with light pink highlights. She also had feather devil's wings and her beautiful big black eyes sparkled with a mysterious, naughty and a little bit of evil aura.

"That is HILLARIOUS! I'm out because I want to see more of your pranks!" the chara laughed. Everyone stared at her. She coughed. "Oh, that's right. Hello everyone, the name's Kira. I'm Amu-chan's sixth Guardian Chara, well, more like Kari's evil-ler twin. I represent all the bad things Amu have done." She explained.

"Really? That's cool!" Kukai said. "Thanks." "No, it is NOT cool! You're EEEE-VALEEE!" Kari argued. "I'm not 'EEEE-VALEEE', I'm just a little bit naughty." Kira shrugged.

"Wow.. all the bad things I've done?"

"Yep."

"... So... anyone up for a stroll in the park?"

"Do NOT push it, Kukai."

"Okay, whatever."

Luna: So? I think it's good!

Amu: It is SHORT.

Luna: I have these annoying Mandarin courses, alright?!

Ikuto: WHY ON EARTH!? I DON'T APPEAR IN CHAPTER THREE EITHER!

Luna: Relax, you'll appear on the fourth chapter.

Ikuto: Really?

Luna: Uh-huh. Now here's your catnip go and play with it or whatever.

Ikuto: Daf*q? I'm not a kitty- *stops when sees catnip* GIMME!

Amu: REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Shugo Chara!  
The New Charas!**

Luna: I'm baaaack!

Everyone: Already?

Luna: Yep! I know I haven't got many reviews, but it's okay! New stories are hard to find anyways. I would like to thank Heart-Shaped Quill aka Aimz-chan for reviewing my last chapter. Everyone else who's reading this, REVIEWS PLEASE!~

Tadase: Luna-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters...!

Luna: Thank you! Now on with the story!

**The New Charas!  
Chapter Four – The Sixth Chara : Chaos!? ~ Part Two**

**Preview**

_**"Oh, that's right. Hello everyone, the name's Kira. I'm Amu-chan's sixth Guardian Chara, well, more like Kari's evil-ler twin. I represent all the bad things Amu have done."**_

**Preview End**

**THE** class was very, very noisy. Students were gossiping and talking and laughing EVERYWHERE and it drove Amu crazy.

"Be quiet..." Amu groaned wearily, rubbing her temples. But no one heard her except for Tadase and Rima. Their reactions aren't different than Amu. They're so dizzy beacuse of hearing the students' noises. It was truly air pollution.

As the gossiping and talking continued, Rima wrote something on a piece of paper and passed it to Tadase and Tadase passed it to Amu. Amu raised an eyebrow at Rima who was now covering her face and ears with her hands and began to read.

"_Amu. Do __ANYTHING YOU WANT__ to stop them from __EXPLODING MY EARS AND POLLUTING THE AIR!_

_**Rima**__"_

Amu sighed and gave an 'Okay' sign to her best friend.

"EVERYONE! **SHUT IT!**"

But still, no one listened.

"I said, **SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!**"

But the gossiping and talking continued.

Amu groaned.

"**HEY! HEY! ZIP YOUR ANNOYING MOUTHS!"**

Nope, still didn't work.

Amu had it.

"**CRRRRIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKK!"**

Everyone covered their ears in pain.

Amu who was now standing in front of the whiteboard smirked.

"There! Now that's better!" she said and went back to her table, grinning.  
And the class was quiet until the teacher came.

~ShugoChara!~

"Amu-chan! That is evil!" Kari shook her head slightly. "Don't care." "But Amu-chan!" "Zip it." "Fine."  
"Amu-chan, that was HILLARIOUS! I LOVE IT! Do more of that!" Kira grinned. Amu stared at Kira and nod, "If that is necessary, then okay." "Amu-chan!" Kari whined and sat on top of her head.  
"What the.. Kari! Get off from my head!" Amu snapped angrily at the angel chara and began pushing her to get her off. She didn't realize that her hair was now messy, very very who was passing by chuckled cutely (according to Amu).

Amu's cheeks were red. "T-T-T-Tadase-kun! Y-You're here.. I-I.. S-She sat on top of my h-head a-a-a-and I.." "Okay, okay, I got the picture." Tadase laughed and Amu lightly smack him on the shoulder.

"It is NOT funny!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Tadase tried to keep a straight face, but failed. He laugh again.  
"HOTORI TADASE!" Tadase winced once he heard her call him by his full name. "Okay, okay.. I'm sorry, Amu-chan." He stared at Amu with 'the f_ace_'. Amu stared at him.  
She sighed.

"Okay."

"Yay!"

"AMU-CHAN! X-EGGS! LOTS OF X-EGGS!" Miki yelled in panic and Amu ran to the direction her charas were leading her with Tadase behind her.

Soon she arrived at the scene and saw MANY X-Eggs. Like, a KINGDOM OF X-EGGS!  
"W-Whoa."

"Amu-chan! Do it with me!" Kira said, flying near her.  
Amu nod fastly.

"My own heart: UNLOCK!"

Blinding light surrounded her.

Amu had a long black dress with a pink gem on the waist area, black ballet shoes and big feather devil's wings. She now had black hair with light pink highlights and she wore white satin gloves on her hand. The Humpty Lock shone with mysterious black light.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Dark!"

Tadase also character transform with Kiseki.

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!"

"Let's do this together, Tadase-kun! You take the ones on the left, I take the ones on the right!"

"Got'cha!"

"Dark Wand! Darkness Vortex!"  
A dark vortex trapped all the X-Eggs on the right. At the same time, Tadase managed to trap the X-Eggs on the left side. "Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart!" Black hearts was seen and all of the X-Eggs returned to normal.

Amu and Tadase undid their character transform, and the other guardians were running to ttheir direction. "Amu-chiiiii!" Yaya squealed and clunged to Amu' arm. "Wow... That's a lovely oufit." Rima complimented. "Good job, Amu and Tadase!" they all high-fived.

THE NEXT DAY

"AMU! WAKE UP YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Dia, Ran, Miki and Su shouted altogether.  
Kari and Kira was still sleeping soundly inside their beautiful eggs.  
Amu yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Whaatimeisitmoww?"  
"AMU-CHAN! 5 MINUTES AND CLASS' STARTING!" Ran screamed.

Amu's sleepy eyes lit up in a flash and she got panic.

"WHAT?! I ASKED KIRA TO WAKE ME UP AT 5! MIKI! I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE DRAW MY UNIFORM I NEED TO BRUSH MY TEETH OMG WHAT ON EARTH KIRA YOU'RE SUCH A DEVIL! RAN GET READY I NEED THE 'HOP STEP JUMP' THINGY DIA PLEASE GET MY BOOKS SU YOU CLEAN MY ROOM OMG OMG! KIRAAAA!"

**Inside Kira's Egg and Kari's Egg**

Kira's Egg: "Kari, you're awake?"

Kari's Egg: "Yep, I am, Kira."

Kira's Egg: "Your alarm gone off right?"

Kari's Egg: "Uh-huh. But I'm too lazy to tell you. I'm still sleepy. I'm going back to sleep Kira."

Kira's Egg: "Okay Kari. I'm going to go back to sleep too. *yawn*"

**To Be Continued~**

Luna: Phew. That's long.

Ikuto: *preparing grenades* You promised me that I'll appear on chapter four.

Luna: I-I-I.. I'M SORRY! AAAAAHHHHHH!

Nagihiko: *sweatdrops* hahaha... anyways, reviews please!

Utau: Review and critics are welcomed warmly!

Amu: See you soon!

Tadase: Bye!

Yaya & Rima: Goodbye. Don't forget to comment!

Everyone *except for Luna and Ikuto*: BYE BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**SHUGO CHARA!  
THE NEW CHARAS!**

Luna: NOOO! THIS IS A LANGUAGE CRISIS! SOMEONE (A GUEST) COMMENTED IN A LANGUAGE (Maybe French..?)I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS! NOOOO! Umm, anyway, the guest's name is **love**. Phewwww... **To love: (if you're reading this) I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're typing... If it's a compliment I sincerely thank you, if it's a critic – well, I can't read the critic..  
A SHOUTOUT TO ANYONE WHO KNOWS FRENCH!  
What does this means? :**

_sa fair 4 chapitres que je lis sans commenter alors je me lance: Ton histoire et super g__é__nial! J'adore les nouveaux personnages d'Amu! J'attends la suite! Bisous Love 3._

**OH GOD love I'M SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!  
But thanks for commenting!  
Oh, and Amiz-chan, I have received your PM. Thanks for the critic and I hope this chapter is better than the last one! I know it's so, terribly short.. :'(**

Ikuto: You STINK. Anyways, if I don't appear in chapter five, I'm going to murder you tonight.

Luna: Sorry! Not on this chapter! Next chapter!

Ikuto: *sighs* fine.

Tadase: Luna-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara or any of its characters...

Luna: do you really need to write 'not' in capital letters?

Tadase: Yes, I do.

Luna: ... fine.

Amu: Reviews!~

**The New Charas!  
Chapter Five – The Stubborn Seventh Chara!  
Touching Kira's Cold Heart!**

**On the last episode . . .**

"_**WHAT?! I ASKED KIRA TO WAKE ME UP AT 5! MIKI! I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE DRAW MY UNIFORM I NEED TO BRUSH MY TEETH OMG WHAT ON EARTH KIRA YOU'RE SUCH A DEVIL! RAN GET READY I NEED THE 'HOP STEP JUMP' THINGY DIA PLEASE GET MY BOOKS SU YOU CLEAN MY ROOM OMG OMG! KIRAAAA!"**_

**-SHUGOchara-**

**AMU **sank on her seat. Sensei had just scolded her for being late. Suddenly a paper plane landed on her table. Amu opened it.

_Good morning, Amu-chan! Don't be late again ^^  
-Tadase_

Amu looked at Tadase who was smiling brightly at her. She smiled too. At least someone said 'good morning' to her...

**Royal Garden**

"Amu, it's so unusual for you to be late." Rima said.

"I know, I know. I've asked Kira-chan to wake me up at 5 but somehow she didn't woke me up." Amu replied and sank more onto her seat.

"Amu-chi, don't you have your own alarm clock?"

Silence.

"I'M SO STUPIDDDD!"

Everyone sweatdrops.

**On the way home**

"I wonder.. When will the seventh egg hatch? I can't wait!"

"Don't worry Amu-chan! It'll be soon! If not, the chara is stubborn." Ran said.

"Why so?"

"Because you're an amazing girl! Who wants to be more amazing! And that's amazing~"

"Uh.. okay?"

Suddenly Amu's bag wiggled and the seventh chara flew out. Everyone stared at it with excitement running through their veins. The egg's gonna hatch!  
But...

"I am a stubborn chara! And I won't hatch THAT soon! Prove to me that you're an 'amazing' girl! You can't even make your own chara wake you up at 5!" the egg said cockily.

Everyone stared at it in bewilderement.(did I spell that right? Because I typed this when I'm sleepy...) What?! ON EARTH?!

"You're right."

"A-Amu chan..."

"I can't make Kira-chan wake me up at 5. I'm not that amazing.," she said, ", but I will be! I will prove it to you and when I do, you have to hatch! It's a promise?"

The egg giggled.

"Okay! It's a promise."

**Amu's room**

Amu entered her room.

"I'm home.."

"Hello, Amu-chan!" Kari greeted her.

Amu threw herself onto the bed.

"I'm so tired. And you know why? Because someone made me late today and I was punished. I have to run around the school 7 times without stopping."

Kari stared at Kira who hung her head low.

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan." Kira said. She closed her eyes, waiting for Amu to flick her head or something. But instead of a flick on the head, she felt a warm hand carressing her head.

"A-Amu chan...?"

"It's fine. If you're tired, you should have told me. I will set my alarm myself. I'm sorry for making you wake up at 5." Amu smiled at her.

Kira was shocked. "Y-Y-Y-You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not. It's just 7 times. I'm a strong girl!"

Kira hugged her (more like flung herself to her) and sobbed.  
"Thank you Amu-chan! I'm sorry!"

Amu then saw her seventh egg flying to her.

"Humph. Well, something happened and I cancelled the promise. If you can get me a rose with the color of a rainbow then I will come out." It said.

"WHAAT?! THE COLOR OF A RAI- hm.. Okay then." Amu smirked.

**Next day**

It was Saturday. Amu went out wearing simple white T-Shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she went out with only Ran and Kari.

"So, Amu-chan, you're going to find a fresh rose?"

"Yup. I need to make rainbow roses." Amu replied simply and walked to a flower field.

There lies many red and white roses. Amu picked two red roses and one white rose. She then walked home again. Then...

"AMU-CHIIIII!"

"WHOA!" Amu nearly dropped her rose. "Yaya!"

"Sorry, Amu-chi! What were you doing anyways? Bringing roses like that? Oh... I know...," Yaya smirked, ", you wanna give them to your lovely 'Tadase-KOI' right?! Oooooh so romantic!"

"Yaya! Cut it! I just wanted to make rainbow roses okay? This has nothing to do with Tadase-KUN.

"But if there are some extra rainbow roses, you're gonna give them to your 'Tadase-kun' right?" Yaya continued teasing the older girl.

"Maybe! Now ADIOS, I'm going home." She slipped away and walked, whistling.

"GOOD LUCK GIVING THEM TO YOUR 'TADASE-KUN', AMU-CHIII!"

"I AM NOT GIVING THEM TO TADASE-KUN!"

"You're not giving what to me?" a familiar voice asked her from behind.

Amu stopped on her tracks and snapped her head to see Tadase standing.

"T-T-T-T-Tadase-kun?! W-What are you doing h-here?!" she stuttered.

"Just having a good Saturday morning jog. Hey, roses! Why are you bringing them?"

Amu sighed.

"Okay, here's the story. My seventh chara – the unhatched egg, said that she would hatch if I gave her a rainbow rose. So here I am, picking roses to make one!"

"Wow, that's amazing! Well, good luck with it! And if you have extras, y-you could g-give them to m-m-me.." he blushed at the last part, and Amu saw Yaya smirking from behind.

"S-Sure.. I will... thanks.. bye!" Amu smiled and went to her house.

Behind her, Yaya was teasing Tadase and Tadase trying to ignore her.

**Amu's room**

"Okay.. blue dye? Check. Green dye? Check. Yellow dye? Check. Red dye? Check. White dye? Check. Pink dye? Check. Purple dye? Check. Orange dye? Check. Okay, let's start this~!"

"GO GO GO AMU-CHAN!" All of her charas, including Kari and Kira cheered from behind.

Amu splitted the stem and dipped each part in different colored dyes.

And finally...

"It's DONE!" Amu cheered.

She saw the three rainbow roses lying beautifully on her desk.

The seventh egg cracked open, revealing a very beautiful and elegant chara.

The chara had beautiful blonde hair, a purple princess-like dress with a puffed sleeve and white high heels. She had a silver crown on her head and she also wore a white cape.

"Wow! I can't believe you did it! It's so beautiful!" she beamed. "U-umm anyways, my name is Hime. I am your seventh guardian chara and I represent your desire to be more elegant." She said.

Amu and her charas beamed. "WO~OW! YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL~" They said altogether.

"Thanks." Hime smiled shyly.

**School, the next day**

Kiseki had a severe nosebleed after seeing Hime.

"Wow. This is your seventh guardian chara?!"

"Uh-huh. This is Hime."

"Wow.. she's so beautiful!"

"I know right?"

"It's so sweet! Amu-chi and Tadase is a couple! The King and Queen couple!~" Yaya beamed.

"YAYA!" Amu and Tadase shouted at the same time.

"Umm... but Yaya, Amu's the Joker and Tadase is the King. The Joker is technically on a higher position than the King." Rima stated in the 'it's-a-fact' tone.

"Happiness destroyer!" Yaya pouted.

**To Be Continued . . **

Luna: Phew. It's the longest chapter EVER.

Tadase: Good job!

Luna: Thanks. I'm sorry if there are some mispelled words!

Amu: Please, reviews or critics?


	6. Chapter 6

**SHUGO CHARA!  
THE NEW CHARAS!**

Luna: Hello minna! I got a little bit stuck after chapter five, but I managed to un-stuck myself from it ^^ Anyways, Aimz-chan, you can rest because I got this chapter! (I think I'm gonna ask for your help for the next though... :D)

Ikuto: PLEASE SAY THAT I WILL APPEAR HERE!

Luna: Fine, fine... Tsukiyomi Ikuto will appear on this chapter.

Ikuto: Yeay!

Yoru: Yeay!

Luna: Hey Yoru I said that TSUKIYOMI IKUTO will appear on this chapter, not TSUKIYOMI IKUTO AND YORU.

Yoru: What..? You meanie!

Luna: Sometimes people need to know when other people's kidding or serious.

Yaya: Luna-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!

Luna: But I DO OWN Kari, Kira, Hime, and the eighth unhatched egg!

Ikuto: Sure, sure, you do.. *rolls eyes*

Luna: Security, get Ikuto out of here! And bring Amu and Tadase, the show's going to start!

Ikuto: NOOOOOOoooooOOOOOO not Tadamu fluff again! I'm gonna die!

Rima: Reviews are... as always.. appreciated... *sighs* deeaaarrrllllyy.

**The New Charas!  
Chapter Six – Tsukiyomi Ikuto's Comeback!  
Jealousy Kills? – Part One!**

**On the last episode . . .**

**"U-umm anyways, my name is Hime. I am your seventh guardian chara and I represent your desire to be more elegant." She said.**

**-ShugoChara-**

**THE **sun shone brightly. Every student was talking happily, relaxed, and slow but steadily.. Well, except for one..

"NOOOOOOooOOOooo! I'M LATEEEE! TADASE-KUN'S GONNA BE FURIOUS!"

"Relax, Amu-chan! Use your usual trick! Remember it! Pouting lips! Cute HUGE honey eyes! And don't forget that twinkle on the eyes! _" Ran cheered.

The Royal Garden doors burst open, revealing a panting Amu. The other guardians stared at her. She smiled nervously.

"H-Hi?"

"You are late." Tadase stated.

"I am aware of that." Amu sighed.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't believe."

"Try me."

"Fine! *mutter* geez, what a spoiled kid *mutter*"

**Flashback**

"**It's good to be on time!"**

"**Agreed, Su!"**

"**Well, come on then, to the Royal Garden!"**

"**Long time no see, Amu-'koi'."**

**Amu gasped. "I-Ikuto!"**

"**That's me."**

"**What the HELL are you doing here?!"**

"**Visiting an old 'friend', of course."**

"**Whatever. I have to go. See you like NEVER, troublemaker."**

**Her charas giggled and followed Amu, but..**

"**WHAM!"**

**Amu fell on the ground. She tripped. On Ikuto's leg. HE PURPOSEDLY TRIED TO MAKE HER FALL!  
"IKUTO! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?"**

"**What do you think?"**

"**Y-You.."**

"**Amu-chan! You're already three minutes late for the meeting!" Hime warned.**

"**WHAAAAATTT?!"**

**End**

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto showed up?"

"YES! That guy drove me crazy!"

"That's why you're late?"

"YES!"

Tadase sighed. "If he's why you're late, then it's not your fault. Come on get here, we're starting the meeting."

Amu sighed deeply.

"Tadase-kun..."

"What?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

Everyone sighed. Again. The 'fight' between the king and the Joker.

"Your face! I KNOW there's something going on!"

"There's nothing going on!"

"I am not stupid!"

"I am not saying you are."

"Tadase-kun, are you mad?"

"I-I-I just- I'm just- I just-"

"Amu-chi, don't you see? Tadase is jealous! J-E-A-L-O-U-S!"

Tadase's face was red.

"I am NOT JEALOUS!"

"Sure you are, sure you are.."

"Tadase-kun, I'm so sorry."

Everyone sighed – again. Here we go again.

The little fight their king and their Joker will always have. And the reason will always be Tadase's jealousy. Ah, young couples..

**There we go.. I actually wanna make it a long complete chappie but I feel bad for not updating so... I split this chappie into three parts. This is the first one. Each chappie will consist of words between 600 to 1.000. So, stay tuned!**


End file.
